Wings of Destiny
by akuma no yona tenshi
Summary: Izumi had always been a mysterious girl. But after the genin exams, she was paired up with two other boys that she considered jerks, and they slowly formed a friendship. They have to save the ninja world from powerful and just as mysterious enemies: the akatsuki. But will they make it in time? (I'm absolutely horrible at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Team

Izumi wandered around the Hidden Leaf Village, seeing if there was anything to do. As a new genin, she would have to train and train until she would be made chunin. But that was so far off... Or maybe not. She entered the training grounds, and settled into a comfortable position. She went through a series of hand seals, and then quietly said, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A blast of wind shot out from her palm, knocking down a few trees and stripping others of their leaves and branches. Wondering who her teammates and sensei would be, she set off back to her house, where she immediately took out a scroll, some ink, and a brush. Going through the process in her mind, she proceeded to draw a storage seal. She finished a few minutes later, and sealed a few tools in, such as a katana, some snacks and water, and a sapphire pendant that she had been given for her birthday. After a moment, she unsealed the pendant and put it on again. Glancing up at the sky, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Walking outside with her storage seal in the pouch she always carried, the long-haired girl saw Naruto running away from another victim of his pranks. Izumi smiled, and kept walking. At times like this, she walked around the village until she found something interesting. Soon enough, she did. Three people were bullying a smaller kid, so she stepped in. "Get away from that kid right now, or you might not live to reconsider." She said in a soft voice, a kunai already twirling around her finger. The bullies sneered, and one said, "Oh yeah? What could you do to us, girly?" Izumi made as to step forward, and appeared behind the person who had just said that, the kunai at his throat. "Oh, I can do many things to you. Including killing all of you." Izumi launched a senbon at the other two, making them fall immediately, having hit a nerve. She now released the bully she had been threatening, and stepped away. "Now leave, or the consequences will be severe." They left without a word, and just as the smaller kid who had been bullied was about to thank her, she was long gone.

* * *

After a few more uneventful days, Izumi found out she was in a team with Sasuke and Naruto, with their sensei being Anko, the snake mistress. Sighing, Izumi sped to the Academy, sitting down and waiting for Anko to arrive. Sasuke and Naruto cane a few seconds later, and Anko five minutes after them. Anko shouted a few things at them, which Izumi didn't hear or care about, and then they left for training. Anko stood in front of the three genin, and Izumi smiled, her eyes drifting off into space. She snapped back to attention when Anko shouted, "Alright, maggots! This is the real test, your goal is to try and beat my summons. Ready?" And of course, she started before waiting for an answer, biting her thumb and slamming her hand into the ground. Two gigantic snakes appeared, hissing. Naruto was charging at them, Sasuke was standing back, calculating his chances, the considerably better way to handle this. But Izumi went against her better judgment, and flashed through a few hand signs. She appeared behind one of the snakes and sliced its head off and it poofed out of existence. She leapt back and decided to watch how the fight went on if she didn't interfere.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke glanced over at the girl, who had beheaded a snake like it was nothing, and then just stood there watching. Cursing under his breath, he glared at Naruto, who was barely managing to dodge the remaining snake. Sasuke decided his best option was to go and ask the girl for help, as much as he hated it. So he ran over to Izumi, and said, "Hey, Izumi. Could you help us out here?"

-Izumi-

Izumi looked over at Sasuke, and then sighed. "I have already done my part; it's your turn now. Go formulate some plan with blondie over there. Not like it'll make much of a difference, but teamwork is all you need. Don't count on it, but I might help. "Maybe…" Izumi then disappeared and appeared again in a tree, watching. She saw Sasuke glare at the spot where she was, and then yell to Naruto to get him to come back here. Naruto listened, and made a few shadow clones to keep the snake busy. They talked for a bit, and seemed to have a plan just when the last clone was dispelled.

* * *

The duo charged at the snake, and then Sasuke stopped a few meters away from the snake, Naruto continuing. Sasuke made a few hand signs, and then launched a fireball. Naruto jumped to the side and the fireball directly hit the snake, dispelling it. Anko stood there, amused, and then walked up to the two. "Hey where's the other girl?" They shook their heads and shrugged, while Izumi suddenly appeared behind Anko, tapping her shoulder. "Right here." Anko, surprised, lashed out with a kunai, expecting an enemy, but Izumi just dodged the kunai and laughed. "Anko-sensei, did we pass?" Anko fumed for a bit, and then sighed. "Alright, you all pass. Come here tomorrow at 6:00, sharp!" With that, she sped away to report at the homage tower. Izumi looked over at the two boys. "Well, I'm leaving." Izumi walked away, the stares of the boys burning into her back. She turned a corner and teleported back to her house, where she found her mom cooking dinner. Smiling, Izumi walked upstairs and picked up her cat, which had been lounging on the stairs. The cat, which she had named Yuki, purred and snuggled in her arms. Izumi walked into her room, setting her cat down on the bed and opening her pouch. Unsealing a few kunai, she shot them at the target hanging on the wall. Each landed in the center. She practiced for a bit more, and then went downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

Now no longer hungry, Izumi walked outside to see that the sky had already turned dark. Smiling at this, she proceeded into the forest, where she sat in a tree and waited. Soon enough, a kunai came at her, and she opened a wing and blocked it, the feathers slicing it to bits as she ruffled her feathers. She folded the wing again, and it disappeared in her clothes. "Come on out, I'm bored." An Anbu member wearing a fox mask came out from behind a tree, and lifted his mask. "You are supposed to be dead." He said rather bluntly, and Izumi sighed. "Does it matter?" "Yes." Izumi leapt down from her branch and landed on all fours in front of the Anbu. Straightening up, she glared at him. "If I'm supposed to be dead, why did you go looking for me?" "Because there was a body in the tomb. Your body." Izumi slightly laughed at this. "Ahaha... You really make me laugh. Can you leave me alone now?" "Alright." Izumi headed back home, lying down on her bed and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a small thank-you to that one follow and one favorite, I really appreciate it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter two: Training

* * *

Izumi woke up at midnight, doing what she always did at night. Opening the window, she climbed outside, using an invisibility justsu to stay hidden. She flared open her six black wings and took off towards the forest of death, landing at the outer edge of the forest. She calmly walked in, strolling through the forest without a care in the world. She arrived at the center of the forest, where the most dangerous beats lurked, and waited.

* * *

Before long, a gigantic snake appeared from between the trees and hissed at her, coming towards her with te intent to kill. Izumi leaped up, took out her staff, and blasted the snake with a bolt of lightning. The snake slithered away angrily, defeated. After defeating a few more snakes and a giant centipede, Izumi noticed the sun starting to go up. She flew out of the forest, and landed right outside the trees. The sunlight caught on her pale skin, and her white dress made her look somewhat like a ghost. The long sleeves concealed her hands and arms, which had a single sapphire ring with the kanji for snow on it. She walked towards the training grounds, perched high up in a tree and waiting for Anko-sensei an her teammates to arrive.

* * *

The first to arrive was Sasuke, who didn't see her anywhere and assumed he was the first one, coming at around 5:30. She smiled a little, and shot a senbon down at him, the senbon landing in his arm. He jumped in surprise, then winced as his arm started bleeding in the spot where the senbon had hit him. Sasuke tried to track down who had thrown the senbon, but Izumi had moved to another tree. She shot another senbon, but this time Sasuke barely dodged it. She kept switching places and throwing senbon, eventually getting faster and faster. Sasuke dodged 8 out of every 10 shots, which was considerably good in Izumi's opinion. Not too long after, Naruto arrived and immediately cursed when a senbon hit him on the leg. "FUCK! What was that for?!" Naruto glared around, trying to find the attacker. Izumi smiled again, and started shooting the senbon at both Naruto and Sasuke. They kept up the dodging practice until Anko came, who also swore loudly when a senbon went right past her face. "WHAT THE HE'LL IS THIS ABOUT?! AND WHERE'D IZUMI GO, THE LITTLE SNEAK!" Izumi prepared her kunai, as Sasuke and Naruto were distracted. Two shadow clones appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto respectively, the kunai at their throats. "I win." She stated, Sasuke and Naruto both fuming, and Anko glaring daggers at her. Naruto was the first to accuse her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! WJAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Sasuke was quiet, then he made his move. Quickly grabbing Izumi's arm and getting his own kunai ready, he stabbed Izumi in the heart, only to have the clone poof into nothing. Naruto did the same, and they just stood there bewildered, until Izumi jumped down from the tree and landed on all fours, then standing up and glancing at Naruto. "I wouldnt call your teammate a bitch... when she has the capability of slicing your throat out."

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anko had to grin. "Wow you're good." Izumi acknowledged her compliment with a slight nod, then glanced at her. "Now shall we begin our training, or was dodging senbon enough?" Anko grinned even wider, as she summoned six snakes. "And this time don't kill them too soon, princess." Sasuke and Naruto both paled, and Izumi shrugged, leaping towards the snakes before either of the boys had moved, she leapt over one, dodged another, spun around behind the third, ducked under the fourth, and simply kicked the fifth to cause it to reel back. In the end, all te snakes ended in a knot while Sasuke was glancing between the snakes and her, and Naruto was just staring openmouthed at her. Izumi glared at Naruto, who quickly turned away, slightly blushing, and then Anko nearly yelled at her. "I told you not to defeat them too quickly!" Izumi calmly replied, "You said not to kill them too soon, I did not kill them, merely make them easier to defeat." Anko grudgingly had to admit she was right, then she turned to the boys. "And what about you two? Why didn't you help her?" Sasuke mumbled something, and Anko yelled at him, "SPEAK LOUDER!" Sasuke repeated what he said, this time a little louder. "She didn't need any help."

* * *

Izumi watched as Anko went over to Sasuke and grabbed him, causing the young boy to slightly jump. "Even if she didn't need any help, you should have given her some. She's your teammate after all." Sasuke nodded, and Anko released him. "And Izumi, now it's their turn to train. No interfering." Izumi nodded, and Anko once again summoned six snakes. Sasuke charged at one, trying to use taijutsu to take it down. Naruto was using a similar approach, but with shadow clones. They barely managed to defeat the snakes, and had several bruises and Naruto nearly got bitten. Anko grinned, and glanced over to where Izumi should have been. She was gone. Sighing, Anko congratulated the boys on their work, and dismissed them. Izumi watched from high up in a tree, amused.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
